Fallen Angel
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Allen finds a strange bird man with black wings hurt in the alley. What can stem from some friendly help, and naivety? AU, yaoi, Yullen, the whole eight yards. M for later chapters, maybe. Might change. MAJOR HIATUS. I have serious writer's block. If anyone has ideas, please, PM me. I need major help with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Seresu-chan here with a new fanfiction. I know what your thinking. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? 50 FIRST DATES NEEDS TO BE UPDATED!" Well, I'm here to say that this will be a filler fiction that I'll post, along with a short, three chapter fic. It'll be when I have writer's block on 50 First Dates. Which, I'm proud to say I've started Chapter Four, and should have it out soon. So, until then, enjoy this chapter. And Death of You is another you should watch out for when I post it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own it!**

Allen was walking home late at night. It was a chilly night; the air was nipping at any open skin. Living in Britain was hard enough considering the rain, but, in the winter, rain turned to snow, and the snow hit Allen's face like knives. Sometimes, Allen would go home, turn into his bathroom, and notice red cuts on his face. The snow did that when the wind blew hard enough.

Luckily, there wasn't much snow, it was just cold. Allen turned down an alley, wanting to take a short detour. It was normal. No one was out at two in the morning, anyway.

And, Allen would've made it home early… If not for a giant, bird like creature falling out of the sky and landing a few feet from him, unmoving.

Allen was about to flip out. He didn't know where this creature had come from. The only logical assumption was the sky!

Allen was about to step closer when a midnight black feather floated down in front of him. He could clearly see the sheen on it since there was a loudly buzzing building lamp above him. Ironic. It was as if this thing wanted to be seen, and helped.

Allen looked at the thing's beautiful, shiny, midnight wings. They were… Large. Larger than any bird Allen had ever seen in England.

The silver-haired boy wondered what kind of bird this creature could be. He'd heard of large American birds that had wingspans of up to fifteen feet. But this creature's wingspan must've been close to… Twenty-five feet! Much too large to be any kind of flying bird Allen had ever heard of!

The silverette mustered up the courage and walked to the winged beast.

But, before he could take a step inside a five-foot radius of it, he heard a deep voice.

"Don't touch."

The small teen was startled. He didn't know where the voice came from, until the black winged beast moved. And under those great, big, black wings? A human. A very tanned, very muscular, very _shirtless_ human male.

Allen was quite shocked to see this man stand from the ground and look at him. The black wings hung to the ground, and those beautiful, long, black feathers grazed and drug the ground.

Allen paled at the sight of the man. He was… He was just as beautiful as his wings were! Long, charcoal hair, deep and narrow sapphire eyes, thin lips pulled into a deep frown, and, as Allen's silver, moonlight eyes travelled a little south, a mysterious tattoo branded across his left breast.

Allen blushed at the beautiful man as he tried to fold his large wings against his back. One folded perfectly and rested, waiting for use again, but his right wing hung limply, and was bent at an odd angle now that Allen saw it.

"Please… Let me-!" Allen was cut off by the stranger suddenly collapsing again. He lay on the ground, not moving.

Allen gasped and went to the man's side. He hoisted the man up, and saw that he was unconscious. Allen couldn't just leave him, so, he slowly dragged the taller man's body all the way back to his apartment. Which was three blocks away, and on the top floor.

After a few narrow escapes of dropping him, Allen managed to get the mysterious birdman into his apartment, and on the couch. He brushed the inky locks away from the man's face, which needed a lot of care, and sighed. One of those black wings was still bent in a horrid shape.

Allen didn't know much about broken bones, especially when it came to broken wing bones, but, he couldn't stop himself from helping the birdman. He picked up his phone.

The phone rang three times before a very sleepy voice sounded on the other end. "H-hello?"

"Lavi, I need a favor. Is there anyway you can talk me through fixing a broken wing?" he asked, finding things he might need.

Lavi yawned, and even though Allen couldn't see it, he knew, the red head he'd called was rubbing his eye, since the other was probably covered by his eyepatch. "Why do you need to know that, Allen? It's two thirty in the morning."

Allen sighed, and thought of a quick excuse. "I-I found a baby bird, and it's wing it broken by the bend." he explained, looking at the severity of the man's wing. It just looked like a clean break. Thankfully.

"Lavi sighed. "Okay, first, you have to make sure the bone is cleanly broken. Then, you have to carefully set the bone back into place." he said, yawning again.

Allen did just as Lavi described. "Okay, now what, Lavi?" he asked, looking at the pained expression on the man's face.

"Then, you bind it carefully into place against it's body. I can come check it out later today, if you like." Lavi was eager to get off the phone, Allen could tell.

"Yeah, that would be… A great idea. Okay, Bye Lavi." Allen didn't even get a 'bye' back, before Lavi hung up, and most likely collapsed against his pillows again.

Allen found a small sheet he couldn't use, and gently folded the wing against the man's back, much like his other one was. Allen wrapped the wing once in the cloth, before wrapping the cloth around his torso, and, careful not to restrict his other wing, tied it gently, but firmly.

Allen looked at his handy work. It looked about right. He only hoped it would work. He'd have to find out tomorrow. For now, he left the birdman on his couch, and walked into his bedroom. He climbed into his bed, still fully clothed in his winter garb.

And, just like that, Allen was asleep, the birdman, who's name he didn't know, filled his dreams. What was he? Who was he? Why was his wing broken? Why was he so weak? Why did Allen help him?


	2. Part 2

**Behold, Part Two! This is where we actually meet Kanda, and Lavi, too. I don't know what it is, but, subconsciously, I'm making this fic... Funny. I don't know how, but... I am. Oh, and to clear any concerns. This is not the three chapter fic I promised you guys. This one will be much longer. Sorry for any confusion in my words. DISCLAIMER! I don't own it... Duh. Now, enjoy!**

Allen awoke at the crack of dawn to the sounds of angry shouts, and things hitting the floor. He shot straight out of bed, and ran to the living room, to discover the birdman, up and about, throwing things onto the floor and flipping things over out of pure anger.

Allen was in full on panic mode. "Please! Stop!" he shouted, worried that the man might flip over something important, like a certain picture he always kept on the couch side coffee table.

The man stopped, looking at the pale, small boy before him in shock. It was the same boy he'd run into last night before he'd passed out.

"Th-thank you. N-now, um, could you tell me exactly who and what you are?" he asked, righting a couple of chairs, and looking at the man, never taking his eyes off those black wings.

"I think the best damn question is, who the hell are you and why am I in your house?" he rudely asked.

Allen wasn't about to argue over who was going to answer first. "M-My name is Allen Walker, and you're in my house because your wing was hurt, and I fixed it."

The man was stunned that he was given a straightforward answer. He sighed, and sat cross-legged on the ground, being wary of his broken wing. "My name is Yu Kanda. And first off, if you called me by my given name, I'll slaughter you where you stand." he sighed. "I'm… A Fallen Angel." he said softly.

Allen gasped. A Fallen Angel? That was horrible! This man must've done something horrible to be evicted from Heaven! How could Allen house a Fallen Angel?

But, Allen couldn't really think about that much as a knock came at his door. They both jumped and Allen turned to the door. Who could that possibly be at this ungodly hour?

He walked to the door and opened it some, being wary. But, his jaw dropped when he saw who it was. Lavi Bookman Jr. stood at the door, a medical bag in his hands.

Allen fully opened the door. "Lavi! Oh, god, I wasn't expecting you so early! I would've prepared him a little earlier!" he pleaded, looking down a little.

Lavi tilted his head, but kept his smile. "That's okay. Just let me see the little bird to check your work."

Allen smiled. "He's right in here." he said, stepping aside and giving Lavi a clear view of Kanda, who had turned to face them, and given Lavi a perfect view of his wings.

Lavi's jaw fell. This wasn't a bird! This was a creature he'd never seen!

Kanda didn't like the scrutiny, and looked away, angrily. Lavi quickly walked over. "Hello, um. May I look at your wing? I heard that it was broken somehow." he stated, kneeling beside the raven to help him feel better.

Kanda sighed, and nodded. He tried to unfurl his wings, but, one was restricted. He was about to undo the tie holding his wing to his body, when Lavi put his hand on Kanda's. "Don't undo it. It's best if I just look at it from this position." he insisted.

Kanda sighed and sat still. Lavi gently touched and prodded the wing, until Kanda let out a loud hiss. Right where the broken bone was. Lavi nodded. "Allen, you did a good job, putting the bone back into place. It will heal fine in a few weeks." he said, smiling wide.

Allen smiled. "Thanks, Lavi. Um, Kanda, this is my friend, Lavi. He's very smart. Lavi, this is… Kanda." he said, failing to come up with a word to describe Kanda, besides 'angel', and he didn't want Lavi to know if Kanda didn't want anyone to know.

Lavi smiled. "It's a pleasure, Kanda." he said.

Kanda thought for a moment, before smiling in his mind, and clearing his throat. "Baka usagi ga, watashi wa chikaku no doko o sukide wa arimasen. Chikadzukanai ka, matawa hoka no me o ushinau koto ni naru." he spoke in Japanese. *

Both Allen and Lavi were stunned by not only the grace and fluidity of the words, but by the amount spoken in such a short time.

Allen looked at Lavi. "I… Didn't know he could speak Japanese." he stuttered quietly.

Lavi smiled slightly. "That was amazing. It was fluid, rapid, and pronounced correctly. And to respond…" Lavi took a deep breath of his own, and smiled. "Watashinonamaeha rabide wa naku, baka usagideari, watashi wa kagiri Aren wa anata o tasukeru tame ni watashi o tazune to shite tandoku de anata o nokosu koto wa arimasen."**

Allen looked at Lavi in shock, as did Kanda. Neither expected Lavi to respond almost as quickly as Kanda.

Allen cleared his throat and smiled slightly. "Well, this is all interesting, but, can we switch to a language I can understand too? I like being in on the conversation."

Lavi chuckled, and Kanda nodded. Allen smiled. "Thank you. Now, um, can we have a civil conversation?" he asked quietly, looking at Kanda first.

Kanda sighed and nodded. Lavi smiled. "So, Kanda, where do you come from?" the red head asked.

Kanda looked away. "I don't have a home." he said, closing his eyes for a moment.

Allen felt bad. "You're certainly welcome to stay with me. At least until your well!"

Lavi and Kanda both looked at Allen in shock. Kanda knew keeping an angel would be hard work. He knew he, himself, was a pain in the ass. And Allen still wanted to house him? On the other hand, Lavi was also shocked, but, he just thought it was because Allen housing a bird-man would be hard. He still didn't know Kanda was an angel.

Allen smiled. "Lavi can be your personal doctor. I'd pay you to visit once a week, and cheek on his wing. Sound fair?" he asked, looking at the red head in question.

Lavi smiled slightly. Getting to know this unique creature, and getting paid to do it? He'd have to be stupid to not take this job! "You've got yourself a deal! My rate is twenty per visit!" he exclaimed happily.

Kanda sighed. He almost figured he'd be seeing more of this idiot. But, he sighed. "I consent to staying her. Just until my wing is healed." he sighed out, looking down. He knew he was going to come to regret this later on. But, he just wanted to be healed so he could continue on.

Dear god, help him.

*-This means: (I didn't think to get what it meant, this is a rough translation…) Idiot rabbit, get away from me. Your annoying, and I don't want you near me.

**-This means: My name is Lavi, not idiot rabbit, and I won't leave you alone as long as Allen asks me to help you.


	3. Part 3

**I feel like I've been dead... But it's just a lot of school work and boyfriend and band, and all that stuff. So, here is a chapter of my new favorite story to write. I hope you all enjoy it. It took me about thirty minutes, but, I did put a lot of thought into this, and this is exactly how I plan this to work out. I like this chapter a lot. It was fun to write. Disclaimer: Not mine! All Hoshino-sensei's! If it was mine, Kanda and Allen would have sex all the time. Enjoy!**

Kanda sighed. It'd only been two days, but, so far, his wing had been bumped, prodded, poked, and smashed, and every time, he'd let a flurry of curses fly. Even Allen was fearful of this so-called angel. However, every day, the poor silverette had to check the celestial being's bindings, to make sure the wing was still in place.

In another five, the red headed idiot would be back.

Kanda was particularly sour because he hadn't been able to get any sleep in two days. And he was irritable without sleep. This showed on that particular morning.

Allen was up at six, just like every day so he could go to college. But, as he walked out into the living room, where his rescued fallen angel was supposed to be sleeping, he was met with a growl, a huff, and an "About time, Moyashi." from the grumpy angel.

Allen blinked away sleep and meet cold, cobalt eyes. "Kanda? Why are you awake? I expected you to be asleep." he said softly, yawning.

Kanda let out a weird sound, a "tch," and looked away from Allen. "I can't sleep. This damn wing hurts too much." he gruffly said, glaring at the white haired boy.

Allen thought. "Let me see if I have something." he said quickly, walking back into his bedroom, into his bathroom, and checking for painkiller and Benadryl. The painkiller was obvious, to relieve pain. The Benadryl, however, was to knock Kanda out cold.

He snuck the medicine into the kitchen, past Kanda's keen senses, and dumped out about five pills of painkiller, Ibuprofen to be exact. He crushed them quietly, and dumped them into a tall tea glass. Then, he poured a healthy amount of tasteless Benadryl into to cup. Then he made tea out of the cup.

"Here, Kanda. Tea will relax you. I'll check on you after I'm finished getting ready." he said, smiling warmly at the angel, who drank the tea without hesitation.

Allen got ready slowly, so as to give the medicine enough time to kick in. As he readied himself, he had to think. This would be the first time he'd see Kanda sleep. It'd be interesting.

After thirty minutes, ten minutes longer than normal, Allen walked out to see Kanda, his eyes closed and breathing even, still holding the cup. It was empty, so Allen knew all of the medicine was in Kanda. He smiled. His heart warmed at the fact that he was able to help a creature in need.

"I'll be back at four. Don't destroy my apartment." he whispered, sneaking out the door.

Classes flew by for the silverette. He wanted to see his new charge. He wanted to see the man in a somewhat good mood. So, when his music theory class ended at three thirty, he was quick to get home.

When he opened the door, he noticed Kanda was still sleeping. He was astounded. The Benadryl must've been strong. He'd have to back off the dosage if Kanda needed this again.

He went about preparing the angel's favorite food, soba. He'd learned to cook it fast. It was simple.

It seemed Kanda really was an angel, because just as Allen finished Kanda's food, he awoke.

"Hn… Wh-what time is it?" that bass voice asked, deep navy eyes scanning the apartment. And when they came to rest of a familiar beansprout, they narrowed, then relaxed. Allen had done this feral angel a favor. He'd helped him sleep. Not that the angel would actually admit it, but, he was thankful for Allen.

He stood, wary of his wing, and walked into the kitchen. There, he washed his own cup, dried it, and put it back in the cabinet. Something to show his appreciation of the boy making him food, and housing him.

Allen smiled and passed Kanda a bowl on his way out. "Enjoy. I made it just for you." he said, smiling.

This was were Kanda realized… He was experiencing human emotions. He was falling for the slim boy in the kitchen with the moonlight eyes and the pentacle scar. And he realized he knew nothing about this boy. That would have to change.


End file.
